


On My Way

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Fourteen of WFFC//Peter starts sexting Bucky while he's at work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	On My Way

**Peter** : What are you doing right now?

 **Bucky** : Not you, unfortunately

 **Peter** : Unfortunately x 1000

 **Bucky** : What are you doing?

 **Peter** : It’s more about what’s not being done to me than what I’m doing

 **Peter** : When are you coming home?

 **Bucky** : Soon. Half hour.

 **Peter** : But I want you now >:(

 **Bucky** : I know. I want you too.

 **Peter** : Then come and get me.

 **Peter** : I’m horny :$

 **Bucky** : If you keep distracting me from work, then it’ll take me even longer

 **Peter** : Work is stupid. I want you to come home and fuck me

 **Peter** : Plus you started it when you said you weren’t doing me

 **Bucky** : Jesus, Peter. You’re getting me hard.

 **Peter** : Good.

 **Peter** : What are you gonna do about it?

 **Bucky** : I’ll save it for you

 **Peter** : I don’t want to wait. I want to know you’re touching yourself and thinking about me.

 **Peter** : At work.

 **Bucky** : You don’t get to tell me when I touch myself. That’s for me to tell you.

 **Peter** : Then tell me. >:)

 **Bucky** : No. You’re being bratty.

 **Peter** : BUCKY!!!!

 **Bucky** : What?

 **Peter** : Please?

 **Bucky** : Please what?

 **Peter** : I’m thinking about you fucking me. I’m so hard it hurts.

 **Peter** : I’ll try my best to wait, but I don’t know if I can.

 **Bucky** : You’ll wait for me.

 **Peter** : Are you still hard?

 **Bucky** : Yes.

 **Peter** : I want to see

 **Peter** : and just so you know you’re making me really whiny

 **Bucky** : You send me a picture first and I’ll consider sending you one

 **Peter** : [Attachment: 2 Images]

 **Bucky** : Fuck, baby. You look incredible

 **Peter** : It’s all for you

 **Peter** : Where’s my pic?

 **Bucky** : [Attachment: 1 Image]

 **Bucky** : Happy now?

 **Peter** : Omggg. Bucky. Please come home. This is ridiculous.

 **Peter** : I’ll do anything

 **Peter** : Please?

 **Bucky** : What exactly do you want me to do to you when I get there?

 **Peter** : Anything you want.

 **Bucky** : Don’t be shy, Peter. Be specific. You got me all turned on now

 **Bucky** : Were you just trying to work me up?

 **Peter** : It’s been half an hour.

 **Bucky** : Tell me again how much you want me, and I’ll leave right now.

 **Peter** : I want your cock. I already prepped myself for you

 **Peter** : I’ll probably come as soon as you get inside me

 **Peter** : I want you to fuck me until I can’t talk

 **Peter** : Bucky? Are you there?

 **Peter** : Are you on your way?

 **Peter:** Wh


End file.
